


Lions are Cool

by SophieW19



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieW19/pseuds/SophieW19
Summary: On their anniversary Logan and Patton take a trip to the zoo, cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Lions are Cool

Patton loved celebrations. Any excuse to have a party and spend time with his favourite people in the world. He was the friend who bought extravagant birthday presents and hosted the biggest Christmas parties every year. If one of his friends achieved something, he was the one who suggested they all go out for dinner and organised the entire thing. 

His favourite celebration, however, was his anniversary with Logan. The two had only been together for 3 years, but he looked forward to it more than anything. Every year, they would re-create their first date by spending the day at the zoo. They were both members and visited countless times a year, but going on their anniversary always felt special. 

It was a sunny day in April, and Patton bounced through the main gates, grinning widely.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here! It’s been so long, I wonder if they’ve changed anything!” He squealed, dragging Logan by the hand.

“Patton we were here last week.” Logan laughed, squeezing Patton’s hand. He rolled his eyes at Patton’s excitement, but he too was bouncing on his toes. This year, their anniversary happened to be on the day of the zoo’s weekly penguin parade. The penguins would form a line and follow their keepers out of their habitat, along a set path, and then back through the gates. The march would only last a couple of minutes, but a large crowd would always gather to join the fun. Penguins were Logan’s favourite animal, and he had been talking about going to see the parade all week. 

Making their way through the enclosures, Patton and Logan stared at the various animals with their mouths wide, as if they were seeing them for the very first time. Patton had Logan pose in front of all of them, refusing to put down his camera for even a second.

“Patton I’m pretty sure this is the exact same panda we took a photo with last time, is it really necessary?” Logan said with an awkward smile, as a group of tourists walked by, some laughing at the way Patton waved his arms while getting Logan to look at the camera. 

“Of course it’s necessary, he didn’t have that leaf in his hand last time!” Patton said, gesturing to the panda as if it was obvious. “Besides, if I don’t take any pictures then I don’t have anything to put in the scrapbook for this year’s date. And I refuse to let my future self believe we didn’t do anything special today.”

Logan laughed, gave a shrug and began doing silly poses and pulling funny faces, joining in with Patton’s fun. As embarrassed as he was, he was determined to make this year’s page be the best one in the whole scrapbook. After a few more minutes of ridiculous photos with a tired-looking panda, Patton finally put his camera down.

“Okay! Onto the best part! To the lions!” He said in a dramatic voice and began marching off. “We’ve got to hurry if we want to see them before their midday nap!”

By the time he and Logan had made their way over to the lion enclosure, however, the lions were fast asleep. But even this couldn’t spoil Patton’s fun.

“Lions are so cool!” He said quietly. He stared in awe at them, camera dangling around his neck. After a minute or so, one of the lions stood up and stretched, and Patton, remembering he should be taking photos of this wonderful moment, got as close as the protective barrier would allow. 

"Woah, easy there," Logan said with a smile. He took Patton by the shoulders and gently guided him slightly backwards, so not to make the keepers mad. It wouldn't be the first time. 

"Oh come on, you let me get closer the first time we came here," Patton said with a fake pout. 

"Yeah because I didn't realise how close you would get!" Logan laughed.

"It's not my fault they keep them so far away! A zoom lens can only do so much." Patton replied indignantly.

"What do you mean, you got a perfect shot!" 

"Yeah, because I got so close! Do you see my point?" 

"Haha, yeah okay, I concede." Logan put his hands up in mock surrender. Despite his protests, Patton took the rest of his photos well behind the barrier, and once the lions had fallen back asleep, he joined Logan in sitting on a bench opposite the enclosure. The two sat in silence, enjoying the view until after a while, Logan spoke up again.

“Remind me why you love lions so much?” He asked, turning his head to face Patton.

“Well, why do you like penguins so much?” Patton countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Because their sense of family is so strong. They all seem to truly love each other, it’s quite admirable, really.” Logan’s eyes lit up as he spoke. 

“Exactly, they’re cute, that’s why I love lions.” Patton smiled, “To me, they’re just big house cats! Also, I watched The Lion King a lot when I was younger, so that helps.” The two laughed, and just as the lions in the enclosure were waking up again, the zoo’s tannoy came to life.

“Attention patrons, our weekly penguin parade will begin in just 30 minutes, thank you!” A voice boomed over the speakers. Logan immediately stood up.

“Quick Pat, we’ve got to get going!” He said, pulling Patton up and dragging him in the direction of the penguin enclosure.

“Woah, calm down Lo-Lo, the announcement said we’ve still got half an hour!” Patton said, jogging to keep up with Logan’s pace.

“Yeah, but we said we were going to get lunch first, and we have to get there early if we want to get the best spot!” Logan replied, marching forward. 

No less than 10 minutes later, Patton and Logan had found food and had made their way over the penguin enclosure. To Logan’s surprise and relief, other tourists had only just started making their way over, which meant he and Patton were able to claim a bench for themselves, right by where the penguins would be walking.

“This is going to be so great! We haven’t seen the parade in ages!” Patton said in between bites of his sandwich, camera at the ready. Logan nodded in agreement, tearing through his food as quickly as possible. 

“Be careful Lo-Lo, if you eat too fast you’ll choke!” Patton said in his best teacher voice. 

“I just don’t want to be eating when the penguins come out, otherwise I can’t film it!” Logan said, his mouth still full.

“Well don’t talk while you’re eating, you’ll make it worse!” Patton laughed.

By the time the parade started, the two of them were practically bouncing on the bench in excitement. They set up their phones ready and joined the other visitors in filming the event. 

“They’re so cool!” Logan whispered, staring in awe at the line of penguins.” Patton smiled and reached for his bag. The penguins were getting closer, and he wanted to get some close-ups with his camera.

When the penguins reached Patton and Logan, one of them noticed a piece of Patton's sandwich he had dropped on the ground during lunch. He made his way over, and before anyone could stop him, began to pick up and eat the sandwich. 

“Oh my gosh! He’s beautiful!” Patton whispered, slowly aiming his camera towards him.

People laughed and took photos, but when Patton looked up he noticed that Logan was almost frozen. The penguin had stopped right next to his feet, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at the little guy.   
As quickly as he had run over, one of the penguin's keepers walked over and guided him back towards the others. The parade ended without any other interruptions, but Logan remained still, the look of awe still on his face. 

After a moment of silence, Patton turned to him and said, "And you didn't want me to get the tuna." The pair looked at each other and laughed. They sat there on the bench, Patton showing Logan the pictures he had taken of the rogue penguin when another announcement was played over the tannoy.

“Good afternoon everyone, a quick reminder to all of you that our aquarium will be undergoing renovations, which means that it will be closed for three months starting tomorrow.” A new voice came over the speakers this time. Patton gasped and immediately stood up, mimicking Logan’s actions from before.

“We have to go! This is our last chance to see inky!” Inky was Logan and Patton’s favourite fish in the aquarium. He was an octopus who would always swim right up to the glass to say hello to the tourists, and while they couldn’t see it, both Patton and Logan were convinced he smiled at them every time he saw them.

“Okay, hang on!” Logan rushed to gather up his things, and the two made their way over to the zoo’s aquarium. 

Upon entering, they made a beeline straight for the octopus display, where inky was happily swimming by the glass. There was a small group of people watching him, kids pointing and laughing as he swam by them. Logan turned to Patton and said,

“Do you want to walk around for a bit and wait for inky to be less busy?” Patton nodded, and the two wandered off.

They walked in silence for a bit, Patton watching the fish, and Logan watching how the aquarium lights lit up Patton's face. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but at that moment, under those lights, Patton had never looked more beautiful. As he thought about all the memories they had shared under that roof, Logan had a thought. 

"I just realised, things like the penguin happen every year." 

"What do you mean?" Patton said with a confused look on his face.

"You getting too close to the lions, the penguin, plus there was that angry bird last year." 

"Haha, yeah you're right! Only ever on our anniversary." Patton laughed, not taking his eyes off the fish. "Maybe it's the universe's way of saying it wants to keep us together." 

Logan stopped walking. "... That might be the cheesiest thing you've ever said." 

"Yep! And I challenge you to beat it."

After a moment's silence, Logan said softly, "Will this do it?" 

Patton turned around, and found Logan down on one knee…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm always looking for criticism/ways to improve my work, so if you have any thoughts about this little one shot I'd love to hear them in the comments!
> 
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
